


Snapchat and Chill?

by Laluna92



Series: Netflix and Chill [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Derek Hale/Top Stiles Stilinski, Crack, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Netflix and Chill, Porn, Sexting, Stiles teaches Derek to use Snapchat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 09:39:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5452034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laluna92/pseuds/Laluna92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Nevermind,” Stiles clicks on the ghost and pulls up Derek’s profile.<br/>“Who’s sourwolfluvsStiles69?” Derek asks him, throwing a knowing look his way.<br/>Stiles blushes and shrugs, “What? Derek Hale was taken already.”<br/>Derek rolls his eyes and Stiles takes the opportunity to take his profile pictures, “Say woof!”<br/>(Or Stiles teaches Derek how to use Snapchat.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snapchat and Chill?

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is my favorite thing I've written so far. Enjoy :)

Stiles is currently resting his head on Derek’s lap, biting his lip to keep from busting out in uncontained laughter at Derek’s confused expression. His eyebrows are crinkled in concentration and he huffs in anger at the iphone in his hand, as if it offended his grumpy wolf self.

“Why did you make me download this stupid app?” Derek has now turned the full force of his glare to Stiles, staring down at him with a frown.

Stiles chuckles and decides to take mercy on his poor boyfriend because he did just give Stiles one of the best orgasms of his life a half hour ago. He sits up and takes the phone out of his hand, “It’s the twenty first century, Derek. If my dad can use an iphone then you certainly can.”

Derek scowls and crosses his arms over his chest, his biceps bulging nicely as he does so. Stiles licks his lips at the sight but Derek continues to pout, obviously not in the mood for his constantly horny, teenaged self.

Stiles opens Snapchat and grimaces when he accidentally presses the button for the front facing camera, his double chin making an appearance on the screen. Derek looks over and smiles at the unattractive angle and of course Derek still looks like a model while Stiles looks like a frog. Stiles hurriedly presses the plus sign button and brings up all of the stories on Derek’s feed.

“I already added the pack. You click on their name and their story will play,” he clicks on Scott’s story that features Isaac and him shot gunning wolfsbane laced beer. Derek looks at the screen unimpressed and shakes his head, “Why should I care that Scott and Isaac are acting like idiots?”

Stiles shrugs, “You don’t, but it’s surprisingly hard to resist clicking on their story. You can’t see how long it is anymore, though. Just don’t be one of those people that posts five minutes worth of stories of you lip singing along to Justin Bieber.”

“Who?”

Stiles just stares at him. Derek really has no knowledge of pop culture whatsoever. He’s so lucky Stiles likes him so much.

“Nevermind,” Stiles clicks on the ghost and pulls up Derek’s profile.

“Who’s sourwolfluvsStiles69?” Derek asks him, throwing a knowing look his way.

Stiles blushes and shrugs, “What? Derek Hale was taken already.”

Derek rolls his eyes and Stiles takes the opportunity to take his profile pictures, “Say woof!”

Derek glowers at the phone as it takes a series of snapshots, Stiles kissing his cheek on the last picture. The pictures replay, all of them featuring Derek’s unchanging scowling expression except for the last one where Stiles is kissing Derek’s cheek, a small smile gracing his face.

“Aw, you really do love me. See? I picked the perfect username.” He beams at Derek and clicks save, Derek not confirming his response but not denying it either.

Stiles pulls up his own profile and Derek brings the phone to look closer at the screen, scrunching his eyes as he reads aloud, “sexystilinski.”

Derek laughs loudly and places a chaste kiss to Stiles’ mouth, “You forgot the 69.”

“I thought that might be too much. Everyone would combust from their unconscious sexual desire for me.”

Derek plucks the phone from his hand and announces that he’s ordering pizza. Stiles smiles wryly at him, “Pizza and Chill?”

He succeeded in getting Derek to actually use Netflix and ever since he taught Derek exactly what Netflix and Chill meant, they had spent almost every night together, Netflix playing some shitty movie in the background as they fucked around.

“Exactly,” Derek replies and brings Stiles back down to his lap to cuddle.

“Can I get two large pepperoni pizzas?” Derek requests to the person on the other end of the line.

“Sure, anything else sir?” Stiles can hear the girl ask.

“Ask them to place the pepperonis in a penis shape!” Stiles yells loudly resulting in Derek glaring at his immaturity and looking at him with his this-is-why-I-shouldn’t-be-dating-a-teenager face.

He can hear the girl chuckle on the other end and say “you got it”, before hanging up.

“I’m never having sex with you again.”

Stiles slides his hand towards Derek’s crotch and smirks, “You sure?”

He palms Derek through his jeans and smiles in victory when he feels Derek begin to harden. “You fight dirty,” Derek accuses him, panting.

“Damn right, bae.”

Stiles laughs when Derek raises an eyebrow in question, “Bae?”

“Before anyone else. I promise that will be the only time I call you that, I just wanted to see your reaction.” Stiles would be very happy once the term bae was over with. It was way overused, especially by a certain puppy eyed best friend of his.

Derek unzips his jeans and frees his cock, Stiles doing the same. Derek licks his palm and starts stroking Stiles, thumbing at the head of his dick with every upwards motion of his hand. Stiles returns the favor, their hands moving on the other’s dick in unison. It’s not long before they both come, lying back on the couch smiling lazily at each other.

The sound of the doorbell startles Stiles as Derek pulls his jeans back into place, making his way to the door. Derek is shirtless when he answers it and by the stunned sigh that escapes the pizza delivery girl, Stiles can tell her day was just made.

“Two penis shaped pepperoni pizzas.”

Derek opens the box and rolls his eyes, “Stiles, come get your pizza.”

Stiles is shirtless as well, though he knows he doesn’t look as good as Derek. He saunters over to Derek, the girl’s eyes widening as Stiles places a lingering kiss on Derek’s lips. Derek returns the kiss greedily, slipping his tongue briefly in Stiles’ mouth. The girl lets out a whimper, breaking their make out session.

They turn to the girl whose mouth is gaping, drool practically falling from her mouth.

“How much?” Stiles asks, grinning at her from under his lashes.

“Whaaatt?” She asks, looking up and down their naked chests.

Derek looks annoyed and pushes Stiles behind him, his possessiveness leaking through. “The pizza. How much?”

She snaps out of her daze, her cheeks reddening in embarrassment. “Sorry, 22.50.”

Stiles gives her a fifty and winks, “Keep the change.”

A bright, smile lights up her face, “Thanks! So hot.”

Derek closes the door and sets the pizza down on the table, “You are such a tease.”

“You love it,” Stiles smacks Derek on the ass and grabs a slice, grinning at the huge, detailed, dick shaped pepperoni.

“Whatever you say, bae,” Derek snickers at the scowl on Stiles’ face at the new pet name.

“You shouldn’t have told me you hate it,” Derek sings at him.

Stiles bites into his pizza and makes a face at him, “I hate you.”

“No you don’t.”

He’s so right.

-

An hour later both of their pizzas are done for and Stiles is leaning on Derek, looking at the views of their penis pizza. “We have eighteen views already and Danny took a screenshot.”

He shows Derek the screen, “The squiggles around the arrow let you know if someone took a screenshot.”

Derek nods, “I think I’m getting the hang of it.”

“There better be a gold heart and fire next to my name. That pretty much means we’re each other’s number one friend.”

Derek hums in agreement, “So we can send private photos to each other that can last up to ten seconds and then they disappear forever?”

Stiles nods, “Correct, except if they choose to replay it which you get one a day or if they screenshot it like I told you about before.”

Derek looks at him slyly and runs the pad of his thumb under his chin, “So are there any specific pictures you want from me?”

“Dick pics, duh!” Stiles exclaims, “why do you think I wanted you to get the app in the first place?”

Stiles looks over Derek for a moment, pondering a thought and winces, “Just don’t accidentally post it to your story or send it to someone else. Don’t add my dad either.”

“You’ll be lucky if I use it in the first place.” Derek throws a piece of popcorn at his face which results in a tickle fight that ends with them keeping true to the end of Derek’s username.

-

“These are the Snapchat filters.” He holds his thumb down on Derek’s face on the screen as it analyzes his features and brings up the different filters. The first one is a reindeer filter, the antlers growing out of Derek’s head with lights hanging off of them. Derek does not look impressed.

Stiles moves on to the Pinocchio one, laughing as Derek’s nose grows. He puts it down to his crotch and snickers as the wooden nose grows, making it look like a boner. Derek just rolls his eyes. “This is stupid.”

“Wait, there’s more!” He moves to the beauty filter and frowns when Derek’s appearance doesn’t change.

“I don’t look any different.”

Stiles grumbles under his breath, “Of course you don’t.”

He moves on to the next one.“This one’s my favorite,” Derek’s eyes are huge in the filter, “Open your mouth.”

Derek looks at him pointedly, “This sounds familiar.”

Stiles knocks their shoulders together, “Not like that you perv.”

“Says the guy who just ordered a penis pizza,” he grumbles, opening his mouth and shaking his head when rainbows fall from it.

“I would record you but you have to pay for it.” Stiles loves the filters as much as the next person but he wasn’t about to buy it.

Derek takes the phone from his hand and turns it off, “Enough of that for today. I only have an hour left before you need to go home. Let’s spend it doing more important things.”

Stiles pounces on him and they spend the next hour exploring one another.

-

Later that night Stiles is laying in bed when his phone notifies him with a beep, **_snapchat from: sourwolfluvsStiles69_**

Stiles unlocks his phone excitedly and opens the app, pressing down on the red button, showing him a ten second photo of Derek lying in bed with his shirt off, muscles flexing. Stiles immediately screenshots it and assumes the same position, biting his lip with his hand down his pants.

He sends it and shakes his leg with excited, nervous energy. He and Derek have never sexted before but Stiles was so ready for it. The app notifies him that Derek took a screenshot of the picture and licks his lips, Derek sending two consecutive photos to him. The first one is Derek from the waist down, his jeans unbuttoned showing the dark trail of hair leading to the bulge in his pants.

The second photo is Derek in just his boxers, the outline of his hard dick on full display. Stiles groans and slips a hand down his boxers, jacking off at the sight. He of course screen shots them and makes it his life’s mission to screen shot every photo Derek sends him, no matter how obsessive it makes him look.

He sighs in disappointment when the image disappears but grins when another snap comes his way. This one is of Derek sans underwear, his hand wrapped around the base of his thick, red cock. Stiles increases the pace of his hand and moans as he imagines sucking Derek off.

This time Derek sends a video illustrating Derek stroking his hard length, twisting his hand when he reaches the head of his cock. “See how hard you make me, Stiles?”

Stiles suddenly comes and pants heavily as his orgasm is pulled from him, slowing down his strokes until he’s sensitive to the touch. Fuck, Derek is way too good at this. Stiles also wonders if you can die from coming too many times in one day.

The next video he receives is of Derek coming all over himself, bringing the phone up to his face, his eyes half lidded with lust, “Your turn.”

Oops. It would take him at least ten minutes to get it up again and he knew Derek would be disappointed. He uses the crying filter and begrudgingly buys it, sending Derek a picture of him fake crying with the caption: **_Already came. Sorry_**

He sends it and nervously awaits Derek’s reply.

Sexting:1, Stiles:0

When ten minutes pass without Derek’s reply he starts to get antsy. He didn’t think Derek would be that upset over the whole thing.

A bang on his window breaks him from the depressing thought and he smiles, knowing exactly who’s at the window. Derek’s hunched body is comical but his glowering red eyes are not. He opens the window and Derek crowds into his space, inhaling the air in the room.

“You liked my videos, huh?” He pushes Stiles onto the bed and straddles him, bringing Stiles’ wrists together at the top of his head.

Before Stiles can reply, their lips come together in a bruising kiss. Their tongues meet as they explore each other’s mouths, kissing deeply.

Fuck his ten minute refractory period, Stiles is already getting hard and he grinds into Derek, groaning at the uncomfortable friction. “Pants,” he pants into Derek’s open mouth, “off,” he bites Derek’s bottom lip, “now.”

Derek nods his head in agreement and removes both of their clothing at an inhuman speed, their naked bodies meeting passionately.

Derek kisses his way down Stiles’ chest, stopping above his dick and grinning, licking at the head. Stiles is mesmerized by the sight, Derek sucking him into his hot mouth as he swallows him down. Stiles resists the urge to thrust up into the wet heat of Derek’s mouth and tightens his hands in the sheets instead. Derek bobs his head up and down, hollowing his cheeks and sucking harder as Stiles begins to come.

Derek pulls off and climbs up Stiles’ body, chuckling at his protest, “Do you mind topping?”

Stiles’ head spins at the implication of Derek’s words, “What?”

Derek chuckles and licks a line up Stiles’ neck, growling in his ear, “I want you to fuck me,” he bites at the tender flesh before soothing it once again with his tongue, “hard.”

Stiles’ eyes practically roll to the back of his head as he meets Derek’s dark gaze, “I can do that.”

Derek rolls onto his back and spreads his legs, “I’m ready when you are.”

Stiles almost comes at the sight, grabbing the bottle of lube from his floor and coating his fingers generously with the substance. Stiles slips a finger into Derek and moans at the wet hole clenching his finger, “You already prepped?”

Derek nods wordlessly and whimpers when Stiles brushes a finger across his bundle of nerves, “Yeah, needed you in me.”

Stiles’ temperature rises at his words, slipping two more fingers inside of him. Derek starts to fuck himself against Stiles’ fingers, moaning as his back arches off of the bed in pleasure. Stiles could watch Derek like this for hours, his strong body twisting in pleasure, completely at his mercy.

“Fuck me, Stiles. Please.” Derek’s whimpering pleas are music to his ears. He gently eases his fingers out of him, Derek sighing at the loss.

He presses his cock against Derek’s slick hole and watches Derek’s face in fascination as he pushes past the tight muscle. Derek’s eyes are closed tightly, his mouth in an open O shape, his breathing becoming labored as a warm flush covers his cheeks.

Stiles bottoms out and stills, relishing in the feeling of being inside of Derek. Derek has his legs wrapped around Stiles’ waist, his ankles locked together as he pushes Stiles further into him. Stiles takes that as his cue and begins to fuck into him deeply, angling his body to hit Derek’s prostate with each thrust. He fucks Derek harder, pulling strangled cries from his throat.

Stiles covers his mouth with his own, panting into Derek’s open mouth, “Your body was made for me to fuck you. You’re fucking perfect.”

Derek opens his eyes and brings a hand down between, jerking himself off. Stiles speeds up his movements, his hips stuttering as his climax begins to build. Stiles hits a particularly sensitive spot in Derek resulting in spurts of come covering both of their chests.

Derek growls low in his chest, spurring Stiles’ orgasm from him. He empties himself inside of Derek, the clenching muscle bringing shudders to his body. When he finishes, he reluctantly pulls out, Derek wincing at the movement.

They lay in silence for a while before Derek’s rough voice breaks through, “I take it back. Snapchat isn’t stupid.”

Stiles claps his hands together in victory and whistles, “We need to commemorate this moment. Take a picture of the both of us.”

Derek pulls Stiles into the crook of his arm and smiles, the drying come on their stomach visible in the photo. “Send it to me.”

Derek goes to send it and hands it to Stiles, “Done.”

Stiles grins widely in happiness before he feels his stomach turn with nausea. “Um, Derek?”

Derek is lazily tracing his hand down Stiles’ arm and looks at him sleepily, “Hmm?”

“You sent the photo to Scott!” His voice is high pitched and he’s freaking out because no one but Derek and himself was ever supposed to see that photo.

Derek pulls away and looks at the phone, his complexion paling considerably. “Fuck. Scottmcall and sexystilinski are right next to each other!”

The app shows that Scott opened it and they both look at each other with wide eyes. Stiles’ phone immediately starts to ring, Scott’s name glaring brightly in the dark room.

Stiles shakes his head, “There’s no way in hell I’m answering that.”

Derek nods but a few minutes go by and the ringing never stops.

Stiles braces himself and presses the talk button, “Hey there, best friend.”

“I need to talk with you two about boundaries,” Scott’s hysterical voice rises in volume with every word.

“In our defense it wasn’t meant for you!”

“Don’t care. I’m totally defriending you both from Snapchat!”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me suggestions for the next part of the series ;)
> 
> P.S I so would've reacted like that girl did


End file.
